


What Was Right

by everlastingstars



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eunhyuk wonders about the decisions he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one shot that I had posted on AFF.

Time after time, I asked myself, how did things turn out to be like this?

Was it my naive personality?

Was it my stupidness?

Was it my fault?

Yes.

Yes, it's my fault.

It was my fault that now, I'm stuck with the person that I love.

He wasn't like the others.

He was...himself. Everyone told me that he's dangerous that I shouldn't be with him. That I should heed their advices. Even my very own friends and family.

Even now, I ask myself; do I regret following him?

No. I have never regret giving my heart, mind, soul, and body for him.

Never in my mind had I thought of leaving him. Because he's the one that accepted me and understood me.

I have never told anyone, not even the closest of friends and family.

Because they still doesn't know me, even after all of these years.

 

 

A short but powerful memories comes into mind. It was on that day, when the rain was pouring down from the dark sky, unforgivingly, hurting the people that doesn't have a shelter to protect them.

I was walking down the street; soaking in the rain. Perhaps I had wanted to drown myself in rain, wanting to cleanse myself of my stupidity.

Yeah...dumb.

Even when I had decent grades and dances fairly well. Yet, I couldn't problem solve. It was said by my teachers that I wouldn't be able to survive in the world, if I couldn't think-couldn't problem solve. It was said that I had a bad memory. That I couldn't remember to do things that I should've done. My peers had to always remind me, including my family.

I could feel their disappointment and sighs.

Judging...that's how the world rolls, I guess.

That day, as I walk down the streets, walking through puddles and my body was soaked. I had found my savior. More like an angel, to me.

A person held an umbrella over my head.

I looked up to see a male, he had a genuine smile across his lips.

"Why are you doing?" I asked, why help me? Nobody around us have spared me glance as I was drenched in rain.

"Pardon?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's not your business," I retorted back. I know I'm rude. But is he pretending or something? In this world, there is no real "helpful people". Those so called wealthy and caring people, just donating to charity for an image. An nice to image to keep. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"When I see a person in need of help. I'll help. Why shouldn't?"

Is he serious?

Or am I dreaming?

Help?

I was at a loss of words, I opened my mouth to talk; yet no words came out.

The stranger smiled then cupped my cheek with his warm hand.

That hand...I still remembered its warmth. Very warm, very...nice. Just like the warm blanket you'd want to crawl under and wrap it around yourself like a burrito during winter.

His eyes, I glanced up at his eyes. And there, I see no pity, just kindness.

Subconsciously, I smiled. Showing him my one of a kind, Eunhyuk's gummy smile!

His hand left my cheek and patted my head.

"You're beautiful when you smile. You should smile more."

When was the last time I felt this happy to hear a praise?

I couldn't remember.

Wait a minute.

Ah...I remember now. When my teachers says that I did a good job, I just nodded. However, when a total stranger praises me...I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach while a warmth spreads throughout my chest,and around my heart.

It felt good. Very good.

The stranger gave me the umbrella.

I asked him, "What about you?"

He then answered, "I'm fine. I live nearby. You needed it."

He gave me another smile, before turning around to leave.

"Wait! What's your name? My name's Eunhyuk!" I shouted, wanting to know his name.

"Donghae. My name's Donghae." He shouted back before taking off.

I stood there, looking at his back till Donghae disappeared.

Donghae.

It means East Sea. Just like the sea, he's vast. He has a "free" aura, the kind that gives off calmness.

A name that suits him.

Taking the umbrella, I walked back home with a feeling of warmness despite the coldness from the rain.

 

 

The next day, when it was sunny, I went back to the place where I met him. I wanted to return his umbrella. After all, it's not mine to keep. It's his.

Maybe I'll treat him to a meal for helping me.

I look around to see if he's here.

He's not here.

 

I went back the next day.

And the next day.

And the next.

 

He's not coming back...

I see.

I guess that seeing a person again is very rare. Because we don't know each other. Because there is so much people in this world.

Maybe we couldn't be friends. It's fated isn't it.

For me to meet an angel once.

But that enough for me.

Yet, I couldn't help but yearn for that feeling of being cared for again.

 

I decided not to wait for him. I'll give it back to him...if we ever meet each other again.

 

I met him again, one day.

One day at school, as I was walking outside to eat lunch with my friends when we heard noises. Some students, apparently were having a fight. And it was getting bloody.

Then I saw Donghae, his lips were bleeding and there's a bruise on his cheek.

He's in a fist fight with some other student, one of those "trouble" students, I assume.

When I saw Donghae got kneed in the stomach. I couldn't help but interfere.

Running towards the guy who kneed him, I gave him a hard punch in the face in which he stumbled backwards. Then I screamed, "The teacher is coming. If you don't want trouble, leave!"

To my surprise, the guy got up and walked away.

"Tsk." I turn around to face Donghae.

I ask, "Are you ok?"

What am I thinking?

He's obviously hurt.

He glances up at me, there a spark of recognition in his eyes. I think he recognized me.

I hoped so.

"Eunhyuk?"

Nodding, I grabbed his hand and started to bring him to the school nurse.

His hand is bigger than mine, I realized. Very warm and since my hand is smaller than his, it's like his hand protects mine.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the nurse."

"No."

I stopped.

"Why?"

Donghae took a step closer and leaned in. Our foreheads are touching.

Lup. Dup. Lup. Dup. Lup. Dup.

My pulsating heart beats with such velocity that I am shocked. I can feel the red blush that has crept up my cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, I began, "Wha-"

I didn't get to answer because Donghae suddenly wrapped his arms around me tightly.

So I stood there, frozen.

It was like my brain suddenly stopped functioning as my heart beat drummed my ears.

"Let's stay like this, for now."

"Ok."

 

Turns out that Donghae is one of those "trouble" students. You know, the ones who gets into fights with students. But surprisingly, his grades were outstanding. I guess that's one of the reasons why the school didn't kick him out.

After that encounter, we became friends. Best friends actually, there wasn't a day where we didn't spend it together. I told him to stop getting into fights because I didn't want him to get hurt. And the numbers of fights he gets into did drop. Soon it stopped, completely.

I'm happy.

Donghae is such a bubbly person, when he's not angry. I still remember how his face practically shone when talking about Nemo from the movie, Finding Nemo.

I almost forgot, when I told him that he resembles a fish, he pouted and got mad. I couldn't help but laugh because of his pouting face that I'd tease him about it sometimes.

He told me that I resemble a monkey. That I'm his monkey.

Gawd. I would've thrown away all his Nemo plushies if I hadn't heard the "his" part.

Donghae's the type of person that'd stand up for the weak. But it's just that his way of solving the problem is wrong.

And I just love his smile, just like an angel.

I find that I began to smile because of him.

I began to laugh because of him.

I began...to look at life in a brighter way because of him.

Slowly, day by day, I began to fall for him.

Falling deeply in love with him.

I didn't care that he was a male. But I was worried that he's not going to accept me. The worry had me feeling down for a while, I felt so out of focus, I couldn't concentrate at all.

 

On my birthday, I confessed to him. In my heart, I've decided that even if he didn't love me, I'd love him till the day I die. For he was the one that colored my dark and gray world. For he was the reason that I'm happy.

He accepted me.

I could still remember those words that came from his lips.

"I'm glad that you felt the same way. I love you, my Hyukkie."

Those words will stay in my heart forever. Even if one day, his heart might change.

Being able to feel the love from him, just for once is enough.

 

But our story just doesn't end here.

It still has a long way to go.

And in every story there is always some kind of obstacle, right?

It's my family and friends.

Should they be called friends?

To me, a friend is someone who'll always try their best to help you, to understand you, and care for you.

However, they are the ones who are trying to tell me that Donghae is a bad person; that I shouldn't hang out with him. He is the only person who has never criticize me for my imperfections. He doesn't make me feel like I have to put up some kind of mask to protect myself. Honestly, he was the one who broke my mask.

Now that wonder about it, have my friends ever asked me how I really feel? Can they see through me like Donghae did?

No.

They didn't.

 

After my parents found out that I was gay. There was a huge rejection and fight. They blamed it all on Donghae; that he turned me into a homosexual.

My own parents didn't accept me.

Did they ever stop to try to understand me?

Everyone does something for a reason.

I fell in love with Donghae because...when I'm with him, I felt happiness, I felt love, I felt warmth, and most of all I can be myself. I don't have to work to please anyone, I don't have to worry about anything. Because deep in my heart, I know that he is the one.

I could never forget the disappointment and rage in my parents' eyes that day. It shows...what my relationship with them was like. That day, when I walked out that door, I have let it go.

If they truly cared for me, they should understand me.

Useless.

Stupid.

Bad at making decisions.

Those words still haunt me at night when I wake up in Donghae's embrace.

Maybe...just maybe, there'll be a day when those nightmares stop.

 

There is one decision that I made in my life that I know was right;

falling in love with Donghae.


End file.
